


Malec One-Shots (Prompt Based)

by EmbracexThexRainbow (EmbraceTheRainbow)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Malec, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceTheRainbow/pseuds/EmbracexThexRainbow
Summary: Send me prompts for some Malec one shots and I will happily oblige. All works will be posted individually.





	

So in order to get this thing rolling, I need some prompts. I decided to create this to help overcome my writer's block so I can continue on my main Malec stories. So please, prompt away! Seriously, I'll take any sort of Malec prompt you want. Fluffy, smutty, psychotic, whatever the hell you want, I really don't judge :)


End file.
